Thành viên:FioneBlanche
Thấy vui vui nghịch thử ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿ Tất cả đống này là thành quả của việc lấy form info của cô Lynnelet (mà chưa xin phép) ra nghịch (°∀°) ヽ Và nó khá là nhảm (°∀°) ヽ Hiện tại đã chơi lại touken sau hơn 1 năm vắng mặt Sơ lược về bản thân (◡‿◡✿) |name = Fione Blanche |Saniwa ID = Oyakihime |Lv = 150 |Server = 備後国 (Bingo no Kuni) |Day = 29/12/2015 |kho kiếm = 80 |Tantou = 27 |Wakizashi = 8 |Uchigatana = 15 |Tachi = 23 |Oodachi = 4 |Yari = 2 |Naginata = 1 |Tsurugi = 1 |Recollection = 10 |MaxSword = 16 |Starter = Kashuu Kiyomitsu |Favo1 = Tsurumaru Kuninaga |Favo2 = Midare Toushirou |Favo3 = Juzumaru Tsunetsugu |Favo4 = Hotarumaru |Favo5 = Akashi Kuniyuki |Favo6 = Mikazuki Munechika |Mess = pls be gentle :< |SelfIntro = Gọi tớ là Nene <3 Cuồng game, luck ổn, lười chảy thây, tự ti và hay ngại ngùng trước công chúng <3 Shota là chân lý, trai đẹp là chân ái <3 Thân thiện hòa đồng <3 Có một số tài lẻ như vẽ vời linh tinh ｡◕‿◕｡ }} Đội hình ◑ω◐ Tantou= class="article-table sortable" ! data-sort-type="number" Lv hiện tại ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Hình ảnh ! Tên ! style="width:60px;" Độ hiếm ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Comments - style="text-align:center" 70 Imanotsurugi data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Ima cưng, từ bé yếu nhất dàn tantou vượt map 6 trở thành trụ cột của bản doanh - style="text-align:center" 68 Gokotai data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Trụ cột thứ 2 của honmaru, giọng be bé nhỏ nhẹ cưng chetdiduoc - style="text-align:center" 66 Yagen Toushirou data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Là kiếm kiwame đầu tiên mặc dù sau khi vượt map 6 lv không cao lắm nhưng vì u mê nên triển thôi - style="text-align:center" 65 Midare Toushirou data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Em yêu của tôi ///v/// No.2 trong danh sách thiên vị - style="text-align:center" 64 Sayo Samonji data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Lúc em về tôi còn nhầm em là thể loại kiếm mới sksksk vì cái nón em che hết cả nền anh đào, thấy em cực đặc biệt nên quyết định đem nuôi luôn - style="text-align:center" 58 Maeda Toushirou data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Ấn tượng vì quả tóc của em và người anh em đầu nấm khác - style="text-align:center" 50 Hakata Toushirou data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Thư kí no1 của bản doanh. Yêu em chết đi được bao lần đào hầm vẫn không làm tôi thất vọng <3 - style="text-align:center" 39 Shinano Toushirou data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Cưng em vì voice, một phần là vì chỉ có mỗi ẻm xúm xuýt đòi nằm đùi :D - style="text-align:center" 35 Houchou Toushirou data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Chết mê vì ngoại hình cute không lẫn vào đâu được //v// - style="text-align:center" 34 Hirano Toushirou data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Đầu nấm no.2 nhìn em có vẻ gầy hơn người anh em kia - style="text-align:center" 34 Gotou Toushirou data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Tóc hightlight chuẩn phong cách! - Non-kiwame(s)= class="article-table sortable" ! data-sort-type="number" Lv hiện tại ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Hình ảnh ! Tên ! style="width:60px;" Độ hiếm ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Comments - style="text-align:center" 47 Taikogane Sadamune data-sort-value="1" Thấp Bùng nổ thật sang chảnh!! - style="text-align:center" 39 Akita Toushirou data-sort-value="1" Thấp Bé xinh lắm, đào hầm nhất định sẽ đem em kéo lv - style="text-align:center" 58 Atsushi Toushirou data-sort-value="1" Thấp Có lỗi với em nhiều, thanh đầu tiên vì vượt trận Ikedaya mà gãy TT - style="text-align:center" 01 Aizen Kunitoshi data-sort-value="1" Thấp Tăng động-chan - style="text-align:center" 01 Fudou Yukimitsu data-sort-value="1" Thấp Bợm rượu, toàn lực farm rớt em về rồi khóa trong kho kiếm đến giờ vẫn chưa đem ra :( }} |-|Wakizashi= class="article-table sortable" ! data-sort-type="number" Lv hiện tại ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Hình ảnh ! Tên ! style="width:60px;" Độ hiếm ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Comments - style="text-align:center" 36 Namazuo Toushirou data-sort-value="3" Cao Chơi dơ, ki xong trông xinh gái ra hẳn. No.3 trong danh sách thiên vị mà cũng không hiểu sao tôi thiên vị nó đến mức đó - style="text-align:center" 33 Honebami Toushirou data-sort-value="3" Cao Thường ngày trầm lặng ít nói, saniwa đi lâu lúc về cũng chào hỏi đúng 1 câu. Ki xong dù không dính người như đám tan nhưng thoại lại đáng thương như trẻ mồ côi lmao - style="text-align:center" 35 Horikawa Kunihiro data-sort-value="3" Cao HORI TỔNG CÔNG NHA. Cái ánh mắt hút hồn đó :(((( tiếc là ki xong em không đẹp như lúc trước - Non-kiwame(s)= class="article-table sortable" ! data-sort-type="number" Lv hiện tại ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Hình ảnh ! Tên ! style="width:60px;" Độ hiếm ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Comments - style="text-align:center" 79 Monoyoshi Sadamune data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Lọt hố touken một phần là vì em này, xinh quá thể :< - style="text-align:center" 35 Nikkari Aoe data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Lần đầu nhìn thấy, thật sự là nghĩ ai lại có cái style kì lạ vcđ như này, sau này nhìn riết cũng thương, tiếc là không định ki thêm anh nữa }} |-|Uchigatana= class="article-table sortable" ! data-sort-type="number" Lv hiện tại ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Hình ảnh ! Tên ! style="width:60px;" Độ hiếm ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Comments - style="text-align:center" 35 Izuminokami Kanesada data-sort-value="3" Đặc biệt Đại công túa ông anh chỉ để đứng đường thôi sao - style="text-align:center" 35 Kashuu Kiyomitsu data-sort-value="3" Cao Starter thân yêu, thiên vị no.4 ///v/// - Non-kiwame(s)= Lv lẹt đẹt nằm nhà không muốn train class="article-table sortable" ! data-sort-type="number" Lv hiện tại ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Hình ảnh ! Tên ! style="width:60px;" Độ hiếm ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Comments - style="text-align:center" 15 Hachisuka Kotetsu data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Cực kì ấn tượng lúc lướt danh sách starter, một thân giáp vàng chói lóa nhìn xịn chết đi được :D - style="text-align:center" 34 Nakigitsune data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Thực sự căng tai ra nghe giọng Naki đấy :)) nói chưa được dăm ba từ thì con cáo tranh nói hết rồi - style="text-align:center" 0''' Heshikiri Hasebe' data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Thương lắm, bị hi sinh vì kiếm chật nhà :( - style="text-align:center" '80''' Yamatonokami Yasusada data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Toi vẫn không hiểu nó dịu dàng chỗ nào??? - style="text-align:center" 25 Souza Samonji data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Càng nhìn càng thấy xinh - style="text-align:center" 36 Kasen Kanesada data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Cùng họ nhưng không thấy tương tác với Kane-san nhiều nhỉ - style="text-align:center" 16 Yamanbagiri Kunihiro data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Rốt cuộc cái mền dơ cỡ nào rồi... - style="text-align:center" 20 Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki data-sort-value="2" Trung bình Thanh duy nhất cầm súng nhưng vẫn không có giá trị thực tiễn lol - style="text-align:center" 37 Doudanuki Masakuni data-sort-value="3" Cao Cứ hay quên tên, không hiểu tại sao- - style="text-align:center" 1''' Sengo Muramasa' data-sort-value="3" Cao Lấy xong khóa vô kho rồi không biết khi nào đem ra train }} |-|Tachi= Một đám phá hoại bản doanh, tốn cơm tốn gạo, nuôi xong vứt đó chẳng biết nên làm gì class="article-table sortable" ! data-sort-type="number" Lv hiện tại ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Hình ảnh ! Tên ! style="width:60px;" Độ hiếm ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Comments - style="text-align:center" |'96''' Kousetsu Samonji data-sort-value="4" Đặc biệt Sư yêu hòa bình ghét chiến tranh sư không thèm luyện cấp - style="text-align:center" |'0' Yamabushi Kunihiro data-sort-value="3" Cao Hi sinh x2 vì kho kiếm - style="text-align:center" |'99' Ichigo Hitofuri data-sort-value="4" Đặc biệt Thanh r4 đầu tiên, dịu dàng đằm thắm - style="text-align:center" |'99' Shokudaikiri Mitsutada data-sort-value="3" Cao Thanh max lv đầu tiên, lead từ ngày khai hoang bản doanh đến các map lớn nhỏ - style="text-align:center" |'99' Akashi Kuniyuki data-sort-value="3" Cao Tôi quật 6-2 cả tháng trời để tìm ổng, vừa đem về đã đập luôn vào 5-4, train mãi rồi max lúc nào không hay - style="text-align:center" |'46' Shishiou data-sort-value="3" Cao Một trong những đội viên sớm nhất của First Unit <3 - style="text-align:center" |'87' Uguisumaru data-sort-value="4" Đặc biệt Trà trà trà trà ookanehira ookanehira nookanehira yeskanehira - style="text-align:center" |'99' Tsurumaru Kuninaga data-sort-value="4" Đặc biệt Nguyên nhân lớn nhất khiến toi đu game, một ngày không vô train thì cũng login vào ngắm mặt nó. No.1 danh sách thiên vị <3 - style="text-align:center" |'99' Hizamaru data-sort-value="4" Đặc biệt Đập 10 trận kebi về hết 4 trận, người anh kia lại không thấy tăm hơi - style="text-align:center" |'01' Kogitsunemaru data-sort-value="3" Cao Lười train, lúc rèn ra toi lại cứ nghĩ là cụ, ai dè là anh, lôi được anh về trước cả jiji thực sự là không ngờ được mà - style="text-align:center" |'99' Kogarasumaru data-sort-value="5" Cao nhất Tổ bố sư, thực sự thắc mắc là ông đứng kiểu quái gì vậy lol - style="text-align:center" |'41' Sohayanotsurugi data-sort-value="3" Cao No comments - style="text-align:center" |'99' Oodenta Mitsuyo data-sort-value="5" Cao nhất Thiên hạ ngũ kiếm tiêu cực be like tao là bang chủ cái bang - style="text-align:center" |'99' Mikazuki Munechika data-sort-value="5" Cao nhất Ông già mất nết ông làm nên cơ sự gì để bị rớt giá thảm hại thế này - style="text-align:center" |'99' Ookanehira data-sort-value="5" Cao nhất Ấn tượng ban đầu chính là ngoại hình hầm hố y chang mấy thanh niên chẻ chow chết sớm lmaooo - style="text-align:center" |'99' Juzumaru Tsunetsugu data-sort-value="5" Cao nhất Người đẹp mĩ miều quật cả 7-4 hàng tháng trời và drop đúng ngày họp phụ huynh (ngày may mắn nhất đời khi được 8 phẩy toán cuối kì (sém chết)), sau đó thì rớt cả rổ cũng phải 7,8 thanh lolll - style="text-align:center" |'99' Higekiri data-sort-value="4" Đặc biệt Cái giọng làm tui thàyyyyyyyyy - style="text-align:center" |'56' Koryuu Kagemitsu data-sort-value="4" Đặc biệt |-|Ootachi= class="article-table sortable" ! data-sort-type="number" Lv hiện tại ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Hình ảnh ! Tên ! style="width:60px;" Độ hiếm ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Comments - style="text-align:center" |'99' Taroutachi data-sort-value="3" Cao Anh giời cân team từ khi khai hoang đến map 5, thương nhiều <3 - style="text-align:center" |'12' Ishikirimaru data-sort-value="3" Cao Muốn train lắm khổ nỗi chậm quá - style="text-align:center" |'99' Jiroutachi data-sort-value="3" Cao Chị giời là thanh ootachi đầu tiên của toi, lúc đó rèn tốt bụng cho tôi cả anh giời và chị giời cùng một ngày (dàn r4 và n thanh khác đều từ lò rèn mà ra, giờ hiểu tại sao nhà nghèo theo năm tháng rồi lol) - style="text-align:center" |'99' Hotarumaru data-sort-value="4" Đặc biệt Lại thêm một thanh niên từ lò rèn, yêu em nhấtttttttttt |-|Yari= Almost không khi nào dùng. Nihongou không chịu về tại saooooooooooooo class="article-table sortable" ! data-sort-type="number" Lv hiện tại ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Hình ảnh ! Tên ! style="width:60px;" Độ hiếm ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Comments - style="text-align:center" |'01' Otegine data-sort-value="3" Cao Không chê anh nghèo lên xe anh đèo - style="text-align:center" |'29' Tonbokiri data-sort-value="3" Cao Bara lực lưỡng, lúc drop hớt hồn à |-|Naginata= Mình lạ vcđ yari và nagi thì không train- class="article-table sortable" ! data-sort-type="number" Lv hiện tại ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Hình ảnh ! Tên ! style="width:60px;" Độ hiếm ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Comments - style="text-align:center" |'35' Iwatooshi data-sort-value="3" Cao Drop 5-4, dzú to hơn cả mình- |-|Tsurugi= HAKUSAN TOI YEU EM class="article-table sortable" ! data-sort-type="number" Lv hiện tại ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Hình ảnh ! Tên ! style="width:60px;" Độ hiếm ! class="unsortable" style="text-align:center;" Comments - style="text-align:center" |'99' Hakusan Yoshimitsu data-sort-value="3" Cao EM YÊU CỦA MÌNH ĐÓ MỌI NGƯỜI, CƯNG CHẾT ĐI ĐƯỢC Đại chiến hạm （*´▽｀*) Where you can find me (`･ω･´) Tìm Nene ở đâu? ✿ Nene có mặt ở một số nơi trên wiki ✿ - Các trang hay lượn lờ nhất là Sự kiện và Cập nhập của Wikia. - Có gì cần giúp đỡ hay tán phét hãy gọi hồn Nene trên tường tin nhắn. ✿ Nene có mặt ở một số mạng xã hội khác ✿ - Facebook, Instagram, Pinterest, Twitter, Google, Wattpad hay thậm chí Snapchat Nene đều có account. - Dùng thường xuyên nhất vẫn là Twitter nhưng cơ bản là fan account nên ngại phiền thì don't follow but still, we can be moots <3 user: @icarustothesun - Có gì cần hỏi hoặc muốn tám nhảm chuyện đời saniwa hãy inbox Nene ở đâyhttp://www.facebook.com/hathoitheshiningone